Love Is a Disease
by orangesmakemehappy
Summary: Its Valentine's Day at Balamb Garden. Candy, chocolate, the works. But has anybody ever thought the effect this has on the guys? Three chapters One for each guy: Squall, Irvine, and Zell. Happy Valentine's Day!
1. Chapter 1: Squall

Today my hair looked like shit. I hurried to comb it properly and put it in place. Five minutes of that had to be enough. After my hair looked slightly decent I looked in the mirror. Would Rinoa like the way I look today? Sure I looked like this everyday but today would she care? Maybe I should wear something different? I searched in my closet for anything. There was my normal outfit, The formal SeeD uniform, and emptiness. _Wait. . . was I seriously going to wear some fancy outfit just for Rinoa. . . Oh God._

Today of course was Valentines Day and Rinoa wanted to do something special. Only I had no idea what she had in mind. Probably something that she thought was romantic like a candlelit dinner. . . something that I would not enjoy._ "_Whatever makes Rinoa happy. . . right?" I sighed and forced myself to put on my regular and preferred clothes.

Balamb Garden was going crazy, flowers and chocolate flying around. One corner of the room there would be a couple breaking many violations (To which I only hoped Quistis wouldn't see them) and another corner you would see a whole pack of girls giggling like mad. No one ever thought how much stress this put on guys. As I walked down the halls people stared. I knew they were whispering about who I was going to see, If I was going to ask one of them out. At least my friends had decided to keep there mouths shut about me and Rinoa.

It was impossible to deny that I. . . loved her. . . Everyone had seen that damn kiss. And I completely got tackled with questions afterwards. So naturally everyone would be pissed if I didn't do something with Rinoa today. _What did Rinoa want to do today? Am I supposed to get her a gift or something? Flowers? _

I continued to walked down the crowded hallways and out the door of Balamb Garden and sadly I forced myself to go and find flowers for Rinoa. _Its not like I want to. . . Im just being polite really._

Who knew how hard it could be to find some stupid flowers. At least I found one. . . it was a small pink flower that was half dead but better than nothing right? Now it was time to actually find Rinoa. She couldn't be outside of the garden as I had searched the entire place for a single flower. So I walked slowly back towards garden trying to figure out what the hell Rinoa would want to do today.

Inside more girls were staring at me, the too obvious flower. Dammit. _Did that girl just faint? Ok note to self: dont make eye contact with girls on Valentines Day._

"Squall!" a familiar voice greeted me and too suddenly I was being hugged much tighter than I wanted to be. _Crap not here ,not right now in front of everybody._

Rinoa released me and took a step back, blushing and brushing her hair back. She smelled like candy. . . she was wearing lip gloss too. _Does she look like this everyday?_

_She is wearing the same outfit as usual. But something is different. . . Her hair? No. . . Maybe I just never thought about how beautiful she is?_

"Squall? Are you having a weird moment or something?"

"Uh. . .no I just got distracted. . .Um Flower! I got this for you. . ." I pitifully handed her the flower trying not to make it look like a horrible gift. Rinoa laughed, _What kind of laugh was that? Was she laughing at me. . . does she think Im weird or something? And what the hell was with that line "Hey __FLOWER!" dammit!_

I nervously brushed my fingers through my hair trying to make my laugh sound real. Everyone was staring. They were all whispering about us. . . about me.

"Hey lets go" I grabbed Rinoa by her arm and dragged her in a random direction. I could feel my cheeks grow red and it was not helping the staring situation. _Whats wrong with me today?_

Squall? Are you ok? Oh your embarrassed aren't you!" she laughed and ducked to look into my eyes. She stopped us before I could get out of the crowd of people and forced me to answer.

"No. . ." _yes. _Rinoa sighed and she brushed my hair away from my face. . . _I was using my hair as a shield but fine._

_There is something wrong with me today I swear. . . I am . . . showing my feelings. Its strange really really strange._

Rinoa really did look really pretty today. I never really thought about how much I like her. I never wanted to face my feelings.

"Rinoa. . ." I stopped not knowing what I was going to say in the first place. I Leaned in and kissed her. It was much better than the first kiss, a lot longer too. For once I didn't care about everyone else still staring. I even ignored the quiet screams of some girls. _I just want to be with Rinoa._

_Warning warning stop stop stop! Did I just really think something that dumb. . . stop stop stop!_

I pulled away from Rinoa and shook my head like crazy.

"Squall!?" Rinoa looked very confused.

". . . Whatever"

Now she look very pissed off. I sighed and started to walk away then ran like hell when I heard a very very pissed off yell from Rinoa, everyone had just seen us and now they knew what I felt. It bothered me, I didn't want anyone knowing my emotions. . .

_Love is a mental disease. . . Side Effects: Showing your emotions to EVERYONE!

* * *

_

_**Authors Note: Well first chapter is done! Please review and read the other two chapters!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Irvine

"Irvine?" Selphie's amazing voice startled me. Of course I wouldn't have been as scared if I was day dreaming about someone else instead of her. _Why would I though? She is the only one in my mind._

"Oh Hey! I was just. . .staring into space I guess." I pretended to laugh when I was actually covering up all the thoughts and words I wanted to say. Today was Valentines Day and I wanted to make a move but I wasn't sure if she already liked someone else. _Please dont let it be a friend of mine. . . I swear if she loved Zell. . . or Squall. _I quickly stopped thinking so I wouldn't get the idea to go kill either of them.

Selphie laughed "Well everyone ditched me and no one wants to hang out today. . . Wanna go do something?"

This was my chance._ Was she asking me out? This is Valentines Day. . .just keep it cool Irvine!_

"Ya of course! I would never leave you alone" I laughed trying to make that sentence normal and not a total flirting thing. Selphie didn't seem to notice my nerves, she smiled and jumped up starting to talk fast like usual.

Quickly I excused myself casually and ran to my dorm when out of sight. I checked myself In the mirror rinsing with mouthwash four times. And digging up some colone. I almost changed clothes 10 million times but ultimately decided that a natural look would be better. After getting myself decent my room was a total mess. . . it would have to wait. _If things get good then I can request we go to Selphie's room. . .Damn dont think like that!_

"Irvine hurry up!" Her voice was getting closer so I rushed out my door and closed it just in time so she couldn't see the mess inside.

"OK lets go!. . .What do you want to do?" I asked calmly trying to even my breathing. I was standing this close to her and it was just us. Selphie paused for a moment, her wonderful face thinking.

"Well we could just walk around I guess?" She looked somewhat confused "I dont really have any other ideas" She laughed apologetically .

I nodded and murmured a similar sentence._ Just walk? I wonder what she has in mind. . .at least walks aren't nerve-wracking. . . but then again I am standing next to beautiful, amazing, perfect personality Selphie Tilmitt. . . .Crap!_

The two of us wandered around aimlessly for a couple of minutes. I felt awful in way I was just hoping Selphie wasn't bored or wishing she was with someone else. We walked eventually out the front door of the garden, Selphie seemed to be happier outside. She kept smiling and mentioning how nice the sun was today.

"Well apparently Squall doesn't like Valentines Day" Selphie laughed and pointed to My left. Over a couple feet away from us Squall was screaming and looking around like a madman.

"Where the hell are some damn flowers!" I laughed but Squall still didn't notice us he was too caught up in his own troubles. Suddenly Selphie grabbed my arm and started running into a big meadow full of beautiful flowers. _I guess Squall never thought to look here haha. Wait why is she bringing me here? This is kind of a romantic place. . . _

"Look it's so pretty!" Selphie purposely fell to the ground and laid in the grass enjoying the warm sun. She closed her eyes for a couple more seconds and then propped her head up on her elbow. I got nervous, she was staring at me. . .in a strange way. "Irvine. . .were like best friends right?"

"Of course. . ." I tried not to hesitate in the answer.

"Well. . . never mind" Selphie blushed. . .bad and shook her head.

_Had I just lost my chance? What should I do?_

I quickly grabbed one of the flowers in the field. ". . .Happy Valentines Day" I tried to have a nice smile and handed the flower to her.

"Have you ever. . . Have you ever thought about us like. . .being more than friends?" Now she sat up and pretended she was more interested in her hands in her lap than me. _Did she really say that? I cant think . . .what do I say?_

"um. . ." I paused for what felt like months. "Yes. . . Selphie I think that. . .we could be more than friends" She looked up at me and her expression was shocked. _Oh god please let that be happy shocked!_

"OK. . ." Selphie stopped and blushed more. "Well lets. . .Lets go to the dance. . .together. There is a Valentines Dance in the ballroom and until now I didn't have anyone to go with." She stood up and started to walk away.

_Wow that actually happened. Dont let her get away you idiot!_

I stumbled and hurried to catch up with her. I desperately wanted to grab her hand but I didn't want to ruin any of the greatness that had just happened. After what seemed like a million years we walked in the entrance to the ballroom. We had to separate for a few moments because Selphie wanted to change into a dress. I panicked when I realized I didn't have any fancy clothes but Selphie didn't seem to mind.

Banners and lights where everywhere. Hearts decorated the walls and pink, white, and red streamers spiraled across the ceiling. I felt myself getting nervous, couples were everywhere. People kissing, dancing slowly, and constantly teachers pulling apart two teenagers who were dancing way too close.

"Beautiful huh?" Selphie murmured she was obviously nervous too. _Right Selphie loved this stuff. I bet she even helped plan this, she was on the Garden Festival Committee and everything._I forced myself to nod when she looked at me for an answer.

"Um. . . I will get you a drink" I tried to sound better when I realized I had just done basically what everybody sees in the movies but Selphie smiled and giggled. _Thank god my dumbness makes her laugh._

I slowly made my way through the crowd and grabbed two cups of the punch and for the sake of it grabbed a candy heart. I drank the sweet punch while trying to find Selphie again. _Lets see she was wearing a red dress. . . I think. . .Crap I dont remember what dress she was wearing I was too busy staring at her eyes._

I gulped down the last of my punch and threw it in the trash. That has to be Selphie. . . She was turned around and talking to Quistis. _Yes it is her! OK Irvine dammit you have always been a coward now is not the time! If you can be brave then Selphie will surely love you! I have to be brave._

"Dont be a coward" I quietly whispered to myself and did the most brave thing I could think of at the moment. I reached forward and grabbed Selphie's butt.

"Hey baby Im back" I tried to make my voice sound as sexy as possible.

Being brave was probably not the best thing for me. The girl turned around shocked. . .It wasn't Selphie. _Why why why did I not look closer!_

It was in fact Edea Kramer. . .Matron. . .The headmasters wife. _What worst combination could there be. . ._

"Irvine!???" Selphie's scream echoed behind me. _Crap this is bad._ Lamely I handed the cup of punch to her and whispered one of my cheesy pick up lines along with a apology.

"Get away from me!" Selphie threw the drink in my face like a classic soap opera scene which really sucked. I tried to say more but she walked away.

_Love is a mental disease. . . Side Effects: not being a coward (big mistake!)_


	3. Chapter 3: Zell

Wow Irvine just got a drink thrown in his face. I laughed and downed more punch. Quistis was shaking her head and she walked away. _Quistis was beautiful. . .even when she was angry._ I know I shouldn't be in love with her especially because she was my teacher but. . .

Quistis was walking away. Should I follow her? I decided to follow Quistis maybe without her knowing for a bit. Really Im not trying to be a stalker.

I followed her all the way to her classroom she shooed a few Trepies out of her classroom and even a couple who should have been in very different room. This was my chance. . . to be with her alone. I walked into her classroom with total confidence. _Quistis was going to be my girl!_

Quistis looked up as I entered "Zell what is it? Really be quick I want to go to bed"

"Uh Quistis. . . Did you have a good time at the dance?"

She looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Uh sure Zell really I dont have time to chat I have class in the morning and you should know that as you have to be there too! Really no skipping class just because you finally got a girlfriend or something."

"No um I dont have a girlfriend" _Yet. . . "_Did you meet anybody Quistis?"

"No Zell" She looked at me again, rolling her eyes. . .again.

I walked closer to her desk and tried to make my smile look handsome and charming. "Its ok you will meet somebody someday you never know they might be right in front of you."

Quistis looked up from her papers. "Zell what are you thinking. . .Do _not _tell me you have another one of your dumb ideas"

My only response was getting closer. "Quistis. . .have you ever been kissed?" I grabbed her hand making my intentions extremely obvious.

Quistis jumped up smacking my hand away. "Zell you idiot! Do not even try!" She backed away from her desk. I walked over to her again.

"You dont know until you try it!" I leaned in trying to touch those wonderful lips.

"Zell!" She hit me hard I could feel the mark on my face burn.

"Ouch! What was that for!?"

"Your stupidity!"

I frowned. _Oh she is playing hard to get! _This time I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards me and grabbed her face with my hands. "Quistis its ok" Quickly I pulled her face towards mine and started to kiss her. She struggled. . . a lot. _Maybe she likes french kissing more?_ I tried that without much luck and got another slap in the face but much harder.

"ZELL! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Quistis screamed louder than I have ever heard her. She was absolutely furious.

"OH you cant tell me you didn't enjoy it!" She had to like that I mean im sure Im a natural kisser it felt pretty good to me!

"NO! That was absolutely disgusting Zell! Oh my god your breath is horrible! It tasted like hot dogs!" she ran over to a trash can and spit in it muttering swear words.

"Oh come one baby. . ." _Maybe I just need to be more forward._ " Come on lets go to your room and I can make you feel a lot better"

Quistis looked up. . . it was the angriest glare I had ever seen. "Zell. . . THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I AM SLEEPING WITH YOUR DUMB ASS!" She kept screaming more insults and shoved me out the door. "GO TO BED!"

I woke up the next day feeling really sore. Quistis sure knew how to hit. _Im sure it was all an act. . . ya to fool the Trepies and Cid so she wouldn't get fired._

That thought put a smile on my face. I got dressed and hurried to Quistis's class _Im sure today she will be all over me. . . During class she sneak me secret looks. She will ask me to stay after class. . ._

I walked into the room with a huge grin on my face. I sat down in my seat and waited for the wonderful teacher to walk into the room.

When she did she was carrying a large stack of papers. "Ok pop quiz!" everyone groaned while she handed out the papers. When she got to my seat she slapped down the paper with such force that it cracked the desk a bit. . .

The quiz was 5 questions long. . . I looked over them and realized that they were all about. . .me.

Question 1: Was Zell Dincht the biggest Idiot ever? Yes or No?

Question 2: Is Zell Dincht the worst Kisser ever? Yes or No?

Question 3: Did Zell Dincht have any chance with Quistis at all. Yes or No?

Question 4: Is Zell Dincht totally a virgin? Yes or No?

Question 5: Is Zell Dincht a total jerk? Yes or No?

Everyone stared at me at laughed. Then Quistis yelled "Times up!" she walked over to my desk and wrote a huge F on my paper. "Everyone else you automatically get A's!"

_Love is a mental disease. . . Side Effects: getting major F's on every paper for the rest of your life!_


End file.
